


For the First Time

by randomwriter57



Series: Sormik Week 2017 [2]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Sormikweek2017, ace/aro spec characters, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: Inexperience isn’t a bad thing, but Sorey’s always had a curious streak.





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote the first draft of this one a while ago, but I think it kind of fits today’s prompts? In any case, please enjoy some shameless sormik.
> 
> Written for [Sormik Week 2017](http://sormikweek.tumblr.com), day two - Ladylake: Conflict/Trust

Sorey has never been kissed. Or kissed anyone, for that matter.

This fact turns out to be far more shocking to Rose than he would have expected.

Even in the noisy cheer of the tavern, Rose’s laughter never fails to take precedence. He can only watch as her cheeks flush from lack of breath, unable to understand what about this is so shocking to her.

“I know you’re young, but this is too good,” Rose manages to say through the last bout of laughter. “Like, are you being serious?”

“Yeah?” He doesn’t really get what she’s saying. Surely his age shouldn’t have anything to do with this - Rose is only a little bit older than he is, after all.

“Wow, you really are as pure as Lailah says!” Rose finally calms down enough to take a drink. “Sure, it’s understandable that you couldn’t do it before you left home, but even after that you still haven’t?”

“I’ve kind of been busy,” Sorey points out, eyes flicking over to his Shepherd’s cloak, which is drying on the back of a seemingly empty chair.

(He’s learnt never to leave it on the coat pegs at the front of the tavern, not since someone tried to steal it one time. He’s lucky Rose managed to hunt the thief down. Now Lailah is the designated guardian of the Shepherd’s cloak when they’re at an inn.)

Only Lailah and Mikleo are sitting at the same table as them, with Edna and Dezel already having retired to their rooms (though the draught of cold air gives Sorey the sneaking suspicion Dezel is reading the wind to make sure Rose isn’t leaving by herself again). Whilst Mikleo doesn’t look at all interested in the discussion, Lailah is covering a smile with one of her hands.

“If Sorey wanted the normal human experience, he wouldn’t have become the Shepherd,” Mikleo points out with a smirk. Sorey recognises the half-teasing tone in his voice and sighs.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“I think you made an admirable decision,” Lailah says. “But don’t let us stop you from having fun in your time off!”

Rose nods firmly. “Lailah’s right. I’m sure you could have your pick of any girl in Ladylake, or even anywhere else in Glenwood. Take your pick! Just make sure you’re back in time to find that trial of water with us.”

Sorey gives a nervous laugh. “I don’t really think that’s…” He trails off, not really knowing what to say.

To his left, Mikleo takes a long sip of his drink through the straw. It looks a little less odd to those without resonance than seeing the glass lift itself from the table, but that didn’t stop Mikleo from looking annoyed to have to use it. His expression looks somewhat miffed even now, but Sorey assumes he’s still annoyed about the straw.

(Sorey refuses to think that Mikleo’s expression might be due to the conversation.)

“Have you ever really thought about it?” Rose asks, this time more curious than teasing.

“Not really,” Sorey replies with a shrug.

“What about Mikleo? Has he ever thought about it?”

Mikleo shrugs. “We seraphim tend not to care too much about it.”

“Besides, Mikleo has a long life ahead of him,” Lailah says. “He has plenty of time. The same goes for Sorey.”

Sorey looks down at the table. The implication of Lailah’s words does not go unnoticed - he has a much shorter lifespan than Mikleo, after all. Perhaps that’s why Rose seems to care so much about his inexperience. But he still can’t bring himself to be too bothered about it.

Inexperience comes part and parcel with living with seraphim all your life. This is something Sorey has acknowledged for years, something he quickly learnt upon leaving his hometown.

He’s never thought of it as a weakness, though. Not having experienced things only means he has the chance to do so in the future. Curiosity is in his nature, and trying new things has never been something he’d say no to.

That being said, Sorey’s never cared all that much about romance. Perhaps it has something to do with his youth, or the fact that the people of Elysia never made it seem like a big deal. For seraphim, who live far longer than humans, finding a sole person to spend most of their lives with it tricky in itself. Most of the Elysian seraphim focus on making lasting friendships and maintaining the community they’ve built.

Sorey, having lived with them all his life, maintains the same standpoint. He already has a guardian to guide him and a large family rooting for him, not to mention the steadfast companion he has in Mikleo. Now he’s the Shepherd, he has an even larger group of companions. In all essence, there isn’t much need for him to have a romantic relationship, not when he already has a tonne of people who care about him.

(That doesn’t mean he’s never entertained the idea, of course. As a teen, reading the books Gramps pushed onto him concerning human puberty, he found it difficult to picture kissing some random stranger. He’d never picture any of the older seraphim, of course - that just feels wrong to him. The only person he could really picture anything like that with was Mikleo. They’ve never tried it, though, not even at the peak of Sorey’s curiosity. Mikleo probably doesn’t care much for romance, after all.)

Quietly, Sorey excuses himself from the table and heads into the night. A cool breeze ruffles his hair, following him from the inn to the area outside the aqueduct, which is surprisingly deserted, save for one or two stragglers. The light of the moon makes the lake glisten, reflecting the pinprick stars above him.

Maybe it’s Sorey’s curious nature cropping up, or the memory of Rose’s words from earlier coming back to him, but part of him wonders what it would be like; to stand here, by this lake on a romantic moonlit evening, to take their hand and to lean in until their lips met.

What would it feel like, he wonders? To kiss someone?

“Sorey,” a voice calls. It’s more familiar than the ruins he has imprinted into his memory since childhood. Though he doesn’t need to turn to know who the person is, he does so anyway.

“Mikleo.”

“You’re over-thinking things again, aren’t you?” As always, Mikleo sees through his smile straight away, crossing his arms in a judgemental pose. In the moonlight, his white hair glows, reflecting the light. If he didn’t already look somewhat mystical, what with being a seraph, this certainly helps.

“I was just thinking,” Sorey says after a moment’s pause. “Clearing my head.”

“Is it about what Rose said earlier?”

Sorey can’t help but flinch at Mikleo’s bluntness. He’s always been able to read him perfectly. “Is it that obvious?”

“Could have been worse,” Mikleo says with a wry smile. His expression quickly becomes serious. “Lack of experience isn’t a bad thing, you know.”

He smiles at that - of course Mikleo would think the same way he does. They were brought up together, after all.

“I know, but don’t you ever just feel curious?” Sorey looks back out to the stars. “Why do people care so much about it? Surely it must be something worth that much thought, if people think it’s strange not to have done it.”

For a long moment, they are silence. The breeze brushes past them, leaving ripples on the lake. Mikleo moves to stand at Sorey’s left side.

“Have you always wondered about it?” Mikleo says quietly. “Or is this more recent?”

Sorey looks over to Mikleo, a little surprised at the implication that this is something even Mikleo didn’t pick up about him. “I wondered a little, a few years ago. For the most part, it’s more recent.”

“You could have said something if it bugged you so much,” Mikleo says. His tone switches to a teasing one. “Unless that’s why you really tried to leave Elysia without me.”

“I wasn’t trying to leave without you!” Sorey says. “I just didn’t want to put you in danger for the sake of a human you didn’t care about at the time-”

“I know, I know.” Mikleo smiles at him. “In any case, if you’re so curious, why don’t you do it? The girls were right before, you could have your pick of anyone.”

Sorey looks at him for a long moment, his mind blank. “I’m not sure if ‘anyone’ includes the one person I’d ask to do this with me, though.”

“I’m sure whoever it is wouldn’t say no.” Mikleo says this with a pointed look towards him, one which Sorey can only assume means he understands what Sorey was trying to ask.

Still, he has to ask. “Would you…?”

Mikleo rolls his eyes, letting out a deep breath. His shoulders relax a little, and Sorey wonders if he had actually been nervous. “Do you really need to ask?”

“But it’s your first, too.”

“There’s no one else in the world I’d choose for this. It’s the same for you, right?”

Sorey nods, licking his lips nervously. “You’re sure?”

“Just do it already.”

For the first time, Sorey lets his gaze fall to Mikleo’s lips, taking in the light pink shade, the natural curve they make. His left hand finds Mikleo’s right wrist, and Mikleo links their hands. He feels Mikleo tug him forward, and takes that as his cue to stop hesitating.

He kisses Mikleo.

His first thought is that it’s _okay_. The kiss is only a touching of their lips, a sharing of warmth between them. Their noses and chins brush against each other, and Mikleo’s lips are soft underneath his own. The sensation is nice, but neither of them really know what they’re doing, so they end up breaking apart far too soon, before they have a chance to figure it out.

Still, they stay close when they part.

“So?” Mikleo says after a beat.

“Undecided. I need more evidence to form a proper opinion.”

“It would help is either of us knew what we were doing.”

“But then it wouldn’t be an experiment. Besides, we’ll get better at it.”

Mikleo hums, then lifts his free hand to cup Sorey’s face. There’s a flash of determination in his eyes, one which he usually sees in combination with a particularly logical puzzle. “Let me try again.”

Sorey closes his eyes in consent. A moment later, their lips are connected once more, but this time it’s more dynamic. Mikleo moves his lips as he kisses Sorey, gently tugging his lips with his own. This time, it feels even nicer, and Sorey finds himself responding to Mikleo’s kisses with his own, until their lips are moving in tandem. After a minute or two, they break apart, Sorey’s breathing a little heavier, though Mikleo’s is unaffected.

“Better?” Mikleo says.

“Can we do that again?” Sorey mumbles, already moving in again. Before their lips connect, however, Mikleo pushes his face away, just a little.

“There are still a couple of people around, you know. You look like you’re kissing thin air.”

“The people here already think I’m crazy. One or two kisses won’t do any more damage.”

Mikleo rolls his eyes, but when they kiss again, his lips are curved into a smile.

(It turns out to be far more than one or two kisses. Not that Sorey’s complaining, of course.

He’s always been up for trying new things, but after this, he’ll never say no to a new experience again, he thinks.)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me [@luzrofrulay](http://twitter.com/luzrofrulay) on twitter / [@luzrof-rulay](http://luzrof-rulay.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more Tales Of ramblings | [@randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr for more writing!


End file.
